helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Irori
Maeda Irori (前田彩里) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a former fifth generation member of AKBN0, and former member of Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was later added to Shugo Chara Egg! in 2009, however the group disbanded a year later. In 2011, Maeda left Hello! Project and joined AKBN0 as a fifth generation member under the stage name "Maeda Clover Irori" (前田クローバー彩里) Maeda retired from AKBN0 at the end of March 2012, because she wanted to gain experience in different environments. She then opened her own blog, and has since been doing solo live events. Biography 2006 Maeda Irori was added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2006 by Tsunku and made her first appearance at a ℃-ute concert where she was introduced to the fans. As with all other Kenshuusei, she recieved free dance and vocal lessons in order to prepare her for her eventual debut and has performed as a backup dancer at Hello! Project concerts. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Including Maeda, officially debuted at a concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. 2008 Maeda performed at the Happy! Style Communication Circuit 003. 2009 - 2010 She was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Clover, to replace Fukuda Kanon. She participated in two Shugo Chara Egg! songs, Watashi no Tamago and Arigato Ookiku Kansha . In 2010, Shugo Chara Egg! performed "Arigatou, Ookiku Kansha" for the last time and then disbanded. 2011 After spending several years in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Maeda feared that she wouldn't become an idol and withdrew from Hello Project. She then successfully auditioned for AKBN0, attended an AKBN0 event, and was introduced via AKBNGO, a show AKBN0 airs. She became an official 5th generation member of AKBN0 alongside Oosumi Riyon. 2012 Maeda announced that she would be retiring from AKBN0 at the end of March 2012, not long after a blog post saying she saw a Hello! Project concert, and missed being on the stage. The official reason for her graduation was that she wanted to gain experience in different environments. She closed her blog that was associated with AKBN0, and later opened her own new blog. It is unknown what she is currently up to, other than her having live events. Profile *'Name:' Maeda Irori (前田彩里) *'Stage name: '''Maeda Clover Irori (前田クローバー彩里) *'Nickname:' Irorin (いろりん) *'Birthday:' May 7th, 1997 (age 15) *'Bloodtype: O *'''Birthplace: Hyogo Prefecture *'Special Skill:' Karate, badminton *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Favorite Food: '''Apples, Ice Cream, Sushi, *'Least Favorite Food: Eggplant *'''Favorite Colors: Green, Yellow *'Favorite Manga/Anime: '''One Piece *'Dislikes: Cockroaches *'''Height: 151cm *'Looks up to: 'Wada Ayaka, Tsuji Nozomi *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2006–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) *'Other groups:' **AKBN0 (2011–2012) Works Television *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Clover) *2011.03.31 AKBNGO (as Maeda Clover Irori) Trivia *Debuted on August 25, 2006 with the winners of the Hello! Project Kansai Audition 2005. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Clover. *She is believed to have auditioned for Morning Musume's ninth generation, but failed. *She performed at several HAPPY! STYLE Communication Circuits in 2008. *She participated in two singles during her time in AKBN0 (Gomen ne, My way & Junjou Satellite) *She blogged about Maeda Yuuka's graduation from S/mileage *For her AKBN0 audition, she sung ℃-ute's song "Tsuugaku Vector". *While in AKBN0, She performed Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ at a live event with Oosumi Riyon. *She's a member of Ameblo groups for Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and Tokunaga Chinami. *Shares the same birthday with former Morning Musume member Konno Asami and current Morning Musume member Sato Masaki. *At her live events, she sings Hello! Project songs. *She has recently reduced her blogging, and is often seen in other peoples blogs. External Links * Official Blog Honorary Titles Category:1997 births Category:2006 additions Category:Hello! Pro Kansai Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:2011 departures Category:Blood type O Category:May Births Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Yellow-Green Member Color